The Marriage Contract
by TheCrimsonOrchid
Summary: In the land of Theilith, two young heirs to the throne of two kingdoms were forced into an arranged marriage that was for peace purposes. The night they discovered it, they both escaped from their homes, met in an uncommon way and became friends quickly, not knowing they were engaged by the contract. Will their friendship change to love, or will the contract separate them? KiriSuna
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there my dear buds, I'm sorry about 'Their Precious Memories', but there was a serious problem I'd rather not mention. That's why I decided to post this idea that had been 'round my head for a while. Tell me if you like the idea.**

 **Disclaimer: Sword art Online and it's respective characters belong to Reki-sensei. All I own from this is the plot and the OCs. That's all. Enjoy!**

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _23rd of Agtunis (1) -4th month of the Hybrid calendar-_

 _19:59_

She was really bored. There was nothing that was more boring than waiting for your father, the king, to return from an 'important business' with the human kingdom. The princess knew what that meant. He was probably signing that convenient contract that she heard about 'accidentally' the day before. It made her angry beyond limits. It made her want to pull at her ears until the separated from head, hide her tail inside of a mantle, and run far, far away from the palace, maybe even into the kingdom of Aincrad.

"Asuna-sama?" A shy, high-pitched voice asked from the outside, together with the sound of the door slightly creaking open. This action made the princess, Asuna look towards the source, discovering a short brown-haired hybrid child. This girl in particular was a beast tamer. Even thought she was only a 15 year-old.

"Ah, come on in, Silica-chan" Asuna told the younger girl nicely. Said girl entered slowly the bedroom, and closed the door behind herself. "Did you need anything?" She asked Silica.

"Yeah, I was going to ask you why where you acting so distant during breakfast. May I know the answer?" She asked politely to the chestnut-haired princess.

"You may. You know my father is out to do some kind of royal business in the human kingdom, right?" She inquired.

"Of course! He himself asked me to take care of leading the tamer squadron while he and the main fleet went on a business trip!" She answered, showing the small golden plaque on the left side of her uniform, the uniform of the Tamer squadron, a powerful squad made from the best of the best tamers in all of the kingdom of Eterraria. It seemed like their temporal leader was now the 15 year-old hybrid Silica-chan. She was gifted after all...

"-suna-sama! Asuna-sama!" The younger girl shook her hand in front of Asuna's face, waking her up from her daydream.

"W-what is it?" She managed to stutter out.

"How about you finish your story...?" She asked as politely as she could.

"Ah! Of course!" She said, resuming her story "It was some kind of peace treaty like mother said, but yesterday I heard the words 'betrothing' and 'contract' or something of the sorts. So in fewer words, they are probably planning to engage me to someone of high status of the Aincradian Nobleness. For all I know, he could be a fat, wealthy Landlord ten years older than me!" The princess replied, slightly panicked.

"Well, I'm sworn to your service, Asuna-sama, so if that 'Noble' man were to even _try_ something funny, I'd interrupt him in the act, even if I were to be punished in your stead." Silica said, as she kneeled in front of her princess, her feline ears erect with decision.

"Don't! Even if I were to be hurt, tainted or mistreated, you must keep yourself okay! I owe you at least that much" She stated, looking down.

"I understand, Your Highness. I'm _always_ at your command" Silica said, raising from the ground "Anyways~ I'd better leave if I don't want to cross paths with the daughters of Duchess Amelia of _Deveroux_ (2). I am sorry for you, Asuna-sama, I don't have to handle them _every single time_ they are here" Silica told the princess apologetically.

"You're right, I hate being dragged around by that pair of snobby _'ladies'_ " Asuna replied tiredly, saying sarcastically the last word.

"You know, if you want, I could give you some spare keys of the cottage I have in the outskirts of the kingdom...If you want, you can use the secret tunnels and avoid the royal guards" Silica proposed "You could even wear that red cape and put on the hood. You could say you are just visiting. You are easily confused with a fairy with that beautiful pale skin, and unique hair and eye color. You'll do just fine"

"Thanks for the idea. I'd better prepare the cape and the headpiece" Asuna said thoughtfully.

"Headpiece?" Silica asked.

"Of course! How would I hide my ears in case my hood fell?" Asuna asked.

"Okay, here you go" Silica said, handing over the glistening silvery keys "And you better make sure to be back home before 10 o' clock. I'll go hide from Eleanor and Eloise before they appear. You better hurry!" Silica said, storming off the room quickly.

Asuna changed her outfit to a simple dark red dress, with white pantyhose and black shoes. Then, she got rid of the complicate bun and the tiara that were on her hair, and set for a simple hairstyle that consisted of two small braids that conected at the back of her head. She found an amber-colored headpiece that easily camouflaged in her hair and put it over her ears.

Then, she grabbed the blood-red scabbard of the rapier she had asked her father to buy her with the excuse of 'personal protection' and opened a small tunnel that was hidden beside her bed, behind the wooden nightstand. She got inside, put the nightstand back-

"Asuna-san?" She heard two high-pitched voices (Like Silica's but more hypocritical), ask simultaneously.

Asuna quickly finished closing the tunnel and escaped before they started suspecting. Then, evading all the guards, she managed to leave the inner wars of the castle, only to be welcomed by the moat of the castle.

'I managed to evade the west bailey that was full of guards and come out in one piece. I can surely manage' She thought, examinating her surroundings.

Then, she noticed there was a wooden bridge she could discreetly cross. She did so, and crossed the drawbridge slowly and carefully. Once she was outside of the castle's grounds, and out of range of the guards' sight, she began melding with the crowd.

"Excuse me miss, do you have a coin to spare?" A child's voice asked from her side. She turned to the source and discovered it was a young amber-haired half-fox child of around 12 years. She noticed the small empty can in her hands. She dropped two golden coins (The ones with the most value), on the child's can and patted her head.

"May goddess Alicia smile on you!" The child shouted from behind her. She never felt so happy. She used to do that (escape from the castle), when she was young, but she never came across a beggar. Kingdom of Eterraria was a nice place after all, but several people lived like that child.

Asuna sighed in contentment and walked towards the -now- visible cabin and smiled to herself. She turned the key and opened the door to be met with a cozy wooden home that looked perfect to read the book she brought with herself. She sat in a rocking chair and began reading with the light of a small candle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _23rd day of Agtis (3) -4th month of the Human Calendar-_

 _19:59_

He was starving. His assistant had gone to find him something to eat half an hour ago! And to top it, his father had gone to some engagement contract thingy. He didn't really care about it, unless it concerned himself. He paced around the room in worry.

"Sachi, where did you get yourself in?" He asked to no one in particular.

"U-um I was just preparing the dish. D-didn't you want it, your Highness?" The blue-haired girl asked him.

"O-oh, Thanks" He replied, taking the tray in his hands. It wasn't really fancy, but it was nice. "So, Sachi? How are things coming along with the guild?"

"Oh, they are coming along pretty nicely if you ask me" She told the significantly taller young prince.

"Have you managed to get a spot in the castle's royal guard or gotten that fusion with the Divine Dragon Alliance you guys wanted?"

"No, the 'Moonlit Black Cats' are just a small guild so the royal guard position will have to wait for a while. Also, we have decided that we would desist from fusing with the DDA"

"Oh? And why would that be?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Well, they only care about themselves and the loot. They are a disrespect to the Chivalry" She explained angrily.

"I see, so anything new?"

"Yeah! Today we finally sewed the coat of arms to our uniforms!" She said excitedly showing him the symbol that represented the guild she belonged to. "We are going in a mission today, so I'm Sorry but I'll have to leave you by yourself. You know I don't want to do this, but I have to. Please understand, Your Highness" Sachi explained tenderly.

"Okay, I understand. Have fun!" He said, waving goodbye to the blue-haired Knight

"You say it like I'll actually have it!" She replied, taking her leave.

"Now, on with the plan!" He said, quickly changing his clothes into simpler clothing and a black mantle. He took off his crown and put on simple black boots. He also took his sword. He escaped through the secret exits made for emergencies, and climbed onto his horse.

He set off before they noticed and rode towards a small clearing he had found. Not too far from the way, he found himself being chased by a guard who may have thought he was a bandit. He sped up and sighted a lake, pretty close to the clearing. He also noticed a simple house. Not too big or anything, just perfect for hiding temporally. He smirked to himself and hurried towards it. He managed to slow down the guard behind him, but he was still chasing, so he got inside some foliage, hid his horse (making sure to remember the place and to tie him up well), and entered through a window that just happened to be open. By the lack of proper light, he had thought **a** ) the people who lived in there were either asleep or outside, or **b** ) it was an abandoned warehouse. But he was totally wrong, because the first thing he noticed was a person, whose face was hidden behind a thin wool scarf, and whose hair was left totally hidden behind a red hood. He came from behind the person, closed their mouth with a gloved hand, and put a small dagger against their back. The person was trembling, of course, but they stayed silent, and still.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _20:30_

Asuna felt something creep behind her, but she didn't pay much attention. But everything changed when she felt a knife in her back. She was trembling, but she wouldn't allow herself to make the slightest move in fear the stranger were to kill her. Then, she felt a gloved hand over her mouth. She stayed as silent and as still as she could, and then she heard a deep voice behind her ear.

"They are gone. Don't try anything funny and I'll leave" He explained. His husky voice sent a shiver down her spine, making her thinking be as shallow as a puddle. He took his hand off her mouth.

"W-why?" She asked. When she regained consciousness, she cursed mentally and waited for an answer.

"Well, I'm not a bandit, so there's no reason to be afraid if you don't try anything" He explained.

"You're not? Then I have no problem with you staying here" She cursed again at her own kindness.

"R-really? Then, may we greet ourselves properly?" He asked politely.

"Y-yes Nice to meet you, my name i-" She was goi g to say but he cut her off.

"Don't tell me your name. It's better if we remain unknown. So, can you turn around?" He asked. She nodded, and turned to face him. As half of her face was covered by the scarf, he could only see her feline eyes. Her beautiful hazelnut-colored feline eyes. He shook off this thoughts and took off his own scarf, showing the feline-like lady his real appearance. This move definitely took the girl off-guard, as she jumped slightly.

She then proceed to take the pink scarf off her neck and show her face. He was left gaping as he took in the magnificent beauty of the woman in front of him. From the milky white skin, to her cherry pink lips, she was absolutely stunning 'Befitting of a princess' He thought, but then decided to break the silence.

"So, how did you end up here?" He asked. He mentally face-palmed at the question. It was obvious! That was her house, and he was trespassing.

"Um, to prevemt me from being dragged around, a friend gave me the spare keys of this place" She said. She cursed mentally yet again, this time at her blunt honesty.

"Oh, I see..." He trailed off.

They stayed silent for some minutes, when he asked.

"So, what were you reading when I interrupted?"

"Oh, it's just the old book called 'Stories of the land of Theilith' " She answered "It's like the fifth time I read it. My father tells to read it every time I have the chance" She sighed "But I really like this book"

"Really? I also read it as an obligation, but it's really interesting, right?"

"Of course! My favourite part is the story of Goddess Alicia and the human" She said nicely.

 _"Seriously!?_ It's my favourite part too! How about we read it together?" He proposed.

"You bet!" She said excitedly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _21:30_

"By the goddess! I'm going to be late!"

"My goddess! If I don't leave now I'll be in _serious_ trouble!"

They shouted in sync. The both of them bursted out laughing, and when they calmed down they discussed.

"So, see you here tomorrow?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course Milady. aby the way, we _really_ should call each other some way" He said.

"Well, you can call me A-" She was about to say her real name but she stopped "-licia, like in the tale"

"Yeah, why not? Nice to meet you Alicia. If you're okay with it, you can call me like the human of the tale then" He proposed.

"Okay, nice to meet you too, Kirito-kun!" She said in joy.

They bid their farewells and went their separate roads, with the promise to meet the next day.

Asuna got to her room and changed into a nightgown just in time, because when she took the amber headpiece off, her mother entered the room.

"Asuna. Go to bed right now. Tomorrow we have something to discuss"

"About what, Mother?" She asked in the most innocent voice she could muster.

"It's not important right now" Her mother stated sternly. She muttered a curse under her breath.

"What was that!?" She asked.

"It's not important right now, Mother" Asuna muttered softly under her breath "Good nights, Mother"

"Good nights. I hope to see you awake and dressed at six o' clock" She commanded and left the room.

"Yes, Mother" Asuna said impotently.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo In the Human Kingdom...

"Your highness! I've been looking for you!" A short man of the knight guard hurriedly said, brushing a hand through his spiky light brown hair.

"And what may the reason be for such a hurry?" The prince asked politely, raising an eyebrow.

"This is no time for jokes, Kazuto-sama! Your mother is looking for you" At this comment, his gaze hardened.

"What does the queen need?" Kazuto asked, not caring about pleasantries or politeness anymore.

"You shouldn't call your mother like that, her eminence is disgusted by your treatment after all she's done for you" The spiky-haired guard scolded.

"You're in no position of telling me anything, are you, Kibaou?" The man growled and cursed under his breath. After that, he escorted the young prince out of the hall, and took him to a throne room. In said room, the throne normally occupied by the king was empty, while in the seat that was normally occupied by the nice and caring human queen (His mother), was a brown haired fairy with a stern look. The young prince got on one knee and addressed the fairy queen.

"Your Majesty" He said, looking down.

"Nonono, call me Mother" The queen said sweetly, her voice carrying a tinge of venom.

"I'm Sorry, your Majesty, but I can't do that" He stated softly.

"And why would that be?" She asked.

"Because my real mother was a nice human lady, not you. You must understand" He said, looking towards the queen in defiance.

"Why you-" She said, raising and slapping his left cheek soundly.

The servant just looked at her in fear and took a step back.

"Now, I called you here to tell you that tomorrow you must be up and dressed at six o' clock" She commanded "And no excuses! Now, get out of my sight"

He raised without even bidding goodbye to the wom- no, 'charming' fairy that married his father after his _real_ mother, his biological mother passed away.

He hated that woman since he met her four years ago. He knew his mother was really gone, even being just a 11 year-old with his only knowledge being the whole history of the kingdom, and between other stuff, proper manners. He went to sleep changing his thoughts to the breathtaking lady he met that night. He closed his eyes with a smile, and drifted off to sleep in the arms of Eleus (4).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _24th day of Agtunis (Last day of the month). Land of Eterraria (5)_

 _05:59_

Asuna sighed. She wasn't feeling in the mood to speak about that contract her parents had decided on. She didn't want to marry anyone she didn't choose. She believed in true feelings, even though her parents never taught her about love.

The queen, Kyouko was a distinguished half-european lynx hybrid lady. She had high hopes of finding love when she was young, but the prince fell for her at first sight, and told his father to arrange the marriage immediately. The day of the wedding she was seriously pissed off, and so was she for a long time, but with years, she learned to love him and got used to him. That story was told several times to Asuna when she was just a child. She would always say something like 'Dad was really selfish wasn't he?', and her mother would chuckle, telling her that Maybe it was for the best, because she could have her.

Asuna walked through the hall, with her personal guard, Kuradeel trailing closely behind her in his (ridiculous, at least in her opinion) guard outfit. She was wearing a long, formal red dress with white and golden details, that felt really uncomfortable for her, even though she was already used to the corse and such. Her hair was up in a ridiculously complicate bun that had a small crown (more like a tiara) on top.

She stopped in front of the tall, wooden doors, knocked lightly and opened them with ease. She got inside, and sat down in one of the cushioned wooden chairs. Then, she looked up and greeted her parents accordingly.

"Good morning, Mother, Father" She simply said to the pair of Hybrids that lay in front of her.

"Good morning, Asuna. Any special reason you're down here this early?" Her father, the king Shouzou (A half-human half-wildcat hybrid), asked.

"Mother told me to come here early to discuss something" Asuna stated, looking between her mother and her father while waiting for an explanation.

"You see, Asuna, we need to prepare you for the festival" Kyouko told her.

"Which festival?" She asked in confusion.

"The festival of Ygnir and Yris (6), that will occur next month" Shouzou explained.

Asuna nodded in understanding, gave her prays to Uhdona and Ahara (7), and started eating the meal one of the servants gave her. Her father was reading a book, Kyouko was ordering her personal servant around, and Kouichirou was just eating too, next to her. She smiled. Her older brother was the only one who understood her, 'of course apart from Kirito-kun' then she froze. 'Wait, since when do I consider he understands me? I just met him yesterday! I met him yesterday!'

"Asuna, you should go have a walk around the city. You always look bored, and you never go out. Maybe you can take a breath of fresh air and relax for once" Her father proposed "You can take Silica if you want, she told me she had a nice cottage in the outskirts"

"I will, it's an splendid idea" Asuna complimented her father politely and raised from her seat. "I'll go and dress up for the occasion. May I ditch Kuradeel from his duties as bodyguard?"

"Yeah, you won't be needing him anymore today. Silica is perfectly capable of protecting you"

"Thanks, father" She said and bowed slightly to the king.

She put a more casual yellow dress used for tea parties and such, and took her headpiece with her hidden, just in case. She ditched Kuradeel from his duties as bodyguard, and called one of only her friends, the youngest beast tamer Silica. Said hybrid arrived a couple of minutes later.

"What may you need from me?" The brown haired teenager asked, getting on one knee.

"You are going to accompany me to a walk around town, as suggested by my father" Asuna explained, helping the younger girl up.

"Then, can we go to the cottage?" The younger girl's eyes lit up in excitement, waiting for her answer.

"That's where we are going" The princess stated with decision, as she told one of her servants, specifically a courier to deliver a letter to the place her new friend had told her to last night.

-Flashback-

"So, can we, you know send letters to each other?" He asked.

"Yeah, but how would we...?" Asuna wondered.

"How about this?: I frequently go to a friend's bar, so if you write 'to Kirito' it should be alright, while you can tell the friend who owns this house to pick the letters that are said to be for 'Alicia' " He proposed.

"That's a great idea!" She called on joy "I'll make sure to send you a letter tomorrow!"

He smiled at her childish antic and turned back to the book on their hands.

-End of Flashback-

The girls got out by the principal door, riding on their respective horses, Asuna not really caring about the fact her ears (African Golden cat ears, just like her deceased paternal grandmother's), were showing freely. Silica was wearing her normal Tamer Squad uniform, her small blue feathery dragon, Pina accompanying her in her horse, Swiftflight. The girls rode onto the small cottage, taking around an hour to get there. Once they got there, they secured their horses outside, Asuna making sure ThunderChaser was properly tied. Then they got inside, they closed the door and sat down to talk for a while. That was until a black shadow got inside by the window...And got behind Silica.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(1) Agtunis = Fourth month of the Hybrid Calendar, like almost every other month, it lasts just 24 days. Named after the goddess Atune.

Goddess Atune is the goddess of Loyalty and she is depicted as a pale, white-haired hybrid lady, with Snow Fox appendages. She is usually shown barefooted and barehanded with a small silver ring as her only jewelry.

(2) Deveroux = It's pronounced dev-er-ow. Name given to the province of Markets leaded by the Landlord, William Deveroux, whose wife, Amelia, gave birth to twin girls who are respected ladies in the society of Eterraria.

(3) Agtis = Fourth month of the Human Calendar, lasts 25 days. Named after Agatha, human goddess of Hunting. Agatha is normally depicted as a brown-haired woman with brunette skin and golden topaz-colored eyes, who is normally shown wielding a longbow.

(4) Eleus = Human God of Dreams and Sleep, generally related with good dreams and daydreaming. He is usually depicted as a Nordic Brunette man with a long black beard. He is usually shown wielding a wooden Scepter.

(5) Eterraria = Kingdom full of hybrids of various species, specially elves (mix between humans and fairies, just like fairies but wingless), half-animals, and other mixes (Like Caith Siths, but I'll name them differently). Most of hybrids have human ancestors and/or parents. Eterraria was called the "Land of Manbeasts and Savages" by the human race during their 20 year war ("The Eradication Crusades"). They are currently in peace with both of the other kingdoms, though there is a small hybrid population that holds deep grudges against the Human race.

(6) The festival of Ygnir and Yris = Festival held in Caepharis (Like a capital. This is the town where the castle is placed), in which lots of young hybrid women from 16 years and older make a ceremony in which they pray to Ygnir (Goddess of Children), to take care of their future descendants, and to Yris (Goddess of Fertility), to bless them (thus making them fertile). Ygnir and Yris are depicted as twins with forest green hair and blue eyes. Ygnir holds a baby and is surrounded by small children, while Yris holds an Harp and is surrounded by different creatures. Said festival is known by only few males because it's held at midnight by most of the women in the kingdom(they are already asleep by then).

(7) Uhdona and Ahara = Uhdona is the hybrid goddess of Agriculture and she is depicted as a blonde, green-eyed elf. She is normally shown wearing long brown robes and holding onto a vegetable/fruit, while standing on a field.

Ahara is the hybrid goddess of Land and she is depicted as a light brown-haired half-lioness hybrid woman. She is shown crouching or sitting on the ground or caressing a plant or bare earth.

* * *

 **Okay buds, that was all. I plan to remake this into a real novel with new characters and such. I hope the whole lot of out support me through this and help me get better and better.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, Read &Review, Follow&Favorite if you liked. Read you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there fellows! Kitten's back with a brand new chapter of The marriage contract. I must apologize for the wait and for the length of this chapter, because I know the lot of you, dearies deserve far more. See you down! Enjoy**

* * *

 ** _In the last chapter of The Marriage Contract..._**

 ** _Once they got inside of the forest cottage, they closed the door and sat down to talk. That was until a black shadow got inside by the window...And got behind Silica._**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _24th day of Agtunis (Last day of the month)._

 _Land of Eterraria (Cottage in the outskirts)_

 _08:15_

The black shadow got behind Silica silently and got closer. Asuna picked up the low noise the person's breathing made, with her feline hearing...other of the perks of being the hybrid princess.

"Silica-chan! Watch out!" She hissed, making the younger hybrid girl jump out of the way and turn around, getting her dagger ready. The black shadow (now identified as a man of unknown race) stammered slightly, but he kept his cool and asked in a loud voice.

"Who between the two of you is Alicia Pinewood?"

Then, something clicked inside of Princess Asuna's head, making her remember that the goddess's full name was Alicia Dianne Pinewood D'Montrovia, what meant that said person was probably a courier who was trying to find her, and if she was being refered to by that alias, it could only mean that the person was there on Kirito's behalf.

The thought of receiving news of her new best friend (She didn't know when she decided that, but- well...), made her heart skip a beat and forget how to breathe for a second. Then, composing herself, she cleared her throat loudly so they could hear her. The both of them turned to see her, surprised slightly by the sound.

'I bet Silica would be hissing at the intruder if she wasn't so well trained' She thought sweetly.

She had met Keiko ages ago: Since she was just a tiny kitten. If you were to count the years the two have known each other, they'd total almost 15 years, Silica's age. They'd been great friends since they met, and even if Silica was supposed to be only her playmate, they became so close, like sisters. Silica even called her 'Onee-sama', and that brought her trouble once.

\- Flashback -

The where two little hybrid girls in animal form, the older being around seven years old. The other was two years younger and adored her like a sister, only being her playmate. But that of course was even prohibited for her. That day they were running around the halls of the beautiful castle, ignorant of the trouble and worries that surrounded them like moths to a light.

"You can't catch me, Silica-chan!" The chestnut-haired princess called out (more like meowed), to her younger friend.

"Of couse! Onee-tama is really fast!" Silica meowed back, chasing behind her. (Grammars on purpose)

The two bursted out laughing and fell panting in the fluffy mat. When they calmed down, Silica cuddled up to Asuna and purred as the latter started scratching her ears softly, careful not to use her claws. They hugged like that for a while, before a stern voice (more like a stern meow), from up-front.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" The adult puma growled to the younger felines.

"Mama! I was...Onee-tama wa-" Silica tried to explain to the puma in front of her, meowing desperately.

"O-Onee-tama!? Silica! How you dare call the princess, her majesty as if she were a common older sibling!?" At that Little Silica shrieked and hid behind Asuna. The latter, scared from the puma's fit of rage, got out of the way, consequently getting a perfect view of what happened next: The puma lady raised her paw, and readying her nails, scratched deeply her daughter's cheek, as if it were a bare-handed slap. Then, she turned around and left, not before saying coldly.

"I don't want to hear you call her majesty like that again, you hear me!?"

Silica didn't answer, she was squeaking and moaning in pain at the scratch that was visibly bleeding. At that, her mother didn't even spare a look. She just left. Asuna treated the wound slightly, but it was bleeding too much, so she couldn't do anything.

Her mother died a year later, and the next year she was ordered to leave the castle, as the princess was old enough not to need a playmate. She did so, without word, except the private promise to return to the princess' side once her training was over. Next time she saw her, she was a thirteen year old girl wearing a red gown in the Taming Squadron graduation party, a blue dragon introduced as Pina adorning her head.

\- End of Flashback -

Asuna gazed painfully and guiltily at the silver scar that ran across the girl's cheek, before looking at the 'man' with decision. Then she said in the most confident voice she could muster.

"What may you need with me?" Silica looked at her terrified and surprised at the same time. The man looked quite taken aback too, but he muttered, again in a deep voice.

"Then, I must warn you that you mustn't get close to 'Kirito' ever again" This time, the voice was slightly more feminine.

"Oh? Are you jealous, dearie?" She asked, taunting. She put a readied hand to her rapier.

"Not that you should care!" She shouted (It was a woman after all). Asuna saw her raise her sword over her own head, and with an unmatched speed, Asuna unsheathed the silver gleaming rapier, ran behind the woman, unarmed her and pushed her onto the ground, her hands behind her back. Before she got time to respond, she told Silica to handcuff her. After that, Asuna asked her.

"So, may I ask who sent you here?" She asked, putting the amber headpiece over her ears and put on the red cape, except for the hood. Silica stared at her.

"Fine, I've been send by p- Kirito himself" She answered stubbornly. Asuna took off the hood from her heas so she could see the woman's face. She had shoulder-lenght silver hair and forest green eyes. Her skin was of a yellowish white and her expression was of pure rebellion. She was also really pretty, Asuna noticed. Then, she asked incredulous to the woman lying on the floor.

"What for, if I may know?"

"To deliver a letter. I read it to make sure, but no lowly hybrid woman in any kingdom should be able to read my man's poetry!" Asuna took the folded yellowish envelope and took out the letter to read it.

 **XX**

When I look I can see all the way up

When I look up I can see

Up is the direction I can see

The way is up

And when I look that way

I can see it…. Up is what I see

When I look.

 **(I don't know who wrote this poem, but I kinda like it. The rest was made up by my mind, as I imagined what would it be like and- boom! Copyright!)**

I can see the clouds,

And the infinite blue sky,

I can see you laugh

And your angelic wings a-flight.

I can feel your pain,

I can share your joys

You do not have much fun,

So I will make you smile.

If there's one wish I pray for,

That would be to float

So I can fly up there too

And have fun in the sky.

I would like to share with you,

This happiness you make me feel.

Let's smile together too,

And live happily up here.

I give you my gold,

My jewels and coins.

For you to give up

Those wings made of dust. (Fairy dust)

I submit to you!

Please give me your wings!

So I can fly up

In infinite relief.

...Hope you liked it, and I think it kind of reminds me of that old story 'Alicia and the human' from the old book of stories, and I thought you may like it...Enjoy!

\- Sincerely yours, Kirito

 **XX** …

She smiled, he had been as good as to write her a poem... and a very good one at that. It did remind her of that old tale, the way the human envied Alicia's traslucent wings.

"So, what's your name, dearie?" Asuna asked sarcastically. The woman muttered something inaudible. "What was that?" She asked menacingly.

"Katherine Adelaide Millieux de Downfort" She spat, like her name was thegrossest thing she'd ever said/heard.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Keiko Ayano D'Cromwell, but most call me Silica" Keiko said.

"I don't care what your names are. I just want to get out of here, and warn my sir-" She began, but she was interrupted by someone else's voice. A really familiar voice to Asuna.

"Warn who about what?" He asked, looking down to Katherine. "I told you to stay inside, Katherine" He said in a fraternal voice to the silver-haired girl.

"K-K-Kirito-kun!?" She asked in an awestruck voice. He turned around at the sound, and when he looked at her, he mirrored her expression of shock.

"A-Alicia-san!?" He managed to croak out.

"Y-yes, it's me" Asuna assured, looking over guiltily at Keiko, a look that pleaded help, and that she would explain after that.

"W-what are you- No, that's a stupid question. Why are you here right now?"

"I would like to ask the same question to you, Kirito-kun"

"I followed Katherine as I saw she was going against orders from above" He looked sternly at the girl, who shrank back in shame.

They stayed in a tense silence that was only broken after Silica raised her hand, as if she wanted to say something. Then, she put two of her hand's fingers to her lips, and whistled loudly, then, in an unrecognizable voice, she gave a loud cry.

"Pina!" She shouted, to which a small, blue feathery dragon flew through the window and landed in her head.

"I don't know who the two of you are, but you're going to explain yourselves right now, or you'll get out of my house before I make you"

"So you're Alicia's friend, huh?" Kirito asked her.

"Huh? Oh yeah" She said proudly "But do not get side tracked. Why is she here?"

"Umm... I have yet to hear that one" Kirito admitted.

"Then, 'Sweetie', tell us" Asuna demanded, raising the woman and sitting her on the ground.

"Well, this man here sent me to deliver that letter that would've to arrive tomorrow, or later if sent by a common courier, so I just came here, pissed because of the letter's content" She said, now with a slight shade of guiltiness.

"No problem, but stop scaring me like that" Kirito demanded and then turned around, staring at Silica "My name is Kirito" He bowed at her "at your service, Milady"

Then, he turned to look at Asuna and bowed again "Its pleasurable to meet you again, Alicia-san"

"Likewise, Kirito-kun"

"So... I'll just go back home with Katherine and forget this ever happened, okay?"

"No"

"Excuse me, what?"

"No, she's not going anywhere but behind the bars of the dungeon" Silica explained.

"Why is that?"

"Because she attempted to murder the highest member of the City's Tamer squad, and a high member of the Eterrarian Nobility" Silica finished sternly.

"You what!?" He asked, a shocked expression reflecting on his face.

"I didn't! I just came here and- Ugh" She tried explaining "I suppose you're those, aren't you?"

"You're right there, lass" Keiko answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So, they are sending me to jail?" Katherine asked in a terrified voice.

"Yes. But not before Kirito-kun here leaves" Asuna said.

"I'm not leaving without Katherine. Not now, not ever"

Asuna smiled, but only for a fraction of second. Then, she frowned.

"You cannot oppose the laws that bind the Eterrarian Lands. You'll have to go to court"

"Then, I can't do anything" Katherine said, now looking downwards.

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm guilty of anything they may accuse me of"

"That doesn't mean-" He then turned around and looked straight at Asuna "By the way, why are you interrupting in these matters?" Kirito raised an eyebrow at her "I thought she was the Guard here"

"She is, but I'm of higher status, thus I can intervene in these matters" Asuna said, matter-of-factly "I have at least more word in these matters than you"

"So? It's not like you're an hybrid or anything after all. You cannot have a say if you aren't of the species"

"Well, smartass I can perfectly assure you well that I'm an hybrid! Whether you want it, or not" She shouted, pissed off. She took off the headpiece and caressed her ears.

He gaped and tried to say something, but the only thing that came from out of his mouth was air. He kept staring at her for a second before collecting himself. He was being impolite by staring at a noble hybrid lady.

'It's not like I can help it... She just looks so beautiful, so mysterious...' He interrupted his thoughts and bowed formally at her.

"I apologize, milady. For I have been impolite to you" He muttered loud enough for the other three could hear him "Perhaps we can come to an agreement"

"I agree that this woman has to go to jail" Silica said tiredly.

"I agree"

"I disagree" Kirito countered.

"M-me too" Katherine muttered, still terrified.

"For the moment you have no say in this, you criminal" Silica spat to her "You have committed a crime against Eterrarian nobles. What say you in your defense?"

"I didn't want to hurt any of you" She sobbed "I just wanted to make sure you stayed away from him. Because he is my fiancé!"

"I am not your fiancé, Katherine. Remember what my father told us" She lowered her tear-stained face and sobbed harder.

"I remember, it's just-!" She was interrupted by Kirito, who only seemed to get angrier.

"Then act like a proper lady and stop crying" Against Kirito's comment, Katherine didn't look improper at all: Her silver hair was resting behind her ears, her dark green eyes shined with the gleam of her tears, her cheeks had a pinkish hue and were stained with thin tear tracks, and the tears that were almost falling of her eyes gleamed like the stars in a starry night sky.

"Or you could just let her be and leave already" Mirabelle snapped at him, surprising even herself "Cant you see all you're doing is giving her more reasons to cry? The court, the cancelling of her dreamed engagement and now having wept in an unlady-like way. Mind your business and let-her-be"

"You should mind your own business. You have no say in this!" He said.

"No sir, she's right. You should let me be and mind yourself. Don't get in more trouble with these nobles" He sighed in resignation and then looked sweetly at her.

"Alright. But take care of yourself, okay?"

"Okay. I promise so, sir"

"If anything happens to Katherine, consider yourselves lost"

"If you were to even try anything, you'd be lost" Silica warned him sternly. He turned around and began walking, not before looking at Mirabelle over his shoulder.

"And sorry we had to meet like this, Mrs. Pinewood" Then, he left.

They talked among themselves for a while, and then let a teary-eyed Katherine go with the promise that she wouldn't ever try to harm an hybrid in any way. Silica and Asuna had to leave soon after, Asuna promising to return that very night.

Once they got back inside of the princess' quarters, Silica began bombarding her with questions.

"Who was that gentleman? Why did he knew you? Where did the both of you meet? When did you meet? What's up with the 'Alicia Pinewood' thingy? I wan- no, need to know everything!"

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Now, on with a trailer of the story (this one) 'cause, I don't know xD.**

 **I got the idea from AngelCodester (Don't wanna copy, but I really liked the idea!)**

 **From the day they met...**

 **"** Well, you can call me A-" She was about to say her real name but she stopped "-licia, like in the tale"

"Yeah, why not? Nice to meet you Alicia. If you're okay with it, you can call me like the human of the tale then" He proposed.

"Okay, nice to meet you too, Kirito-kun **!"**

 **They got along immediately...**

 **"** Seriously!? It's my favourite part too! How about we read it together?" He proposed.

"You bet!" She said excitedly.

 **But those feelings that may grow between them...**

"You know, I-" She was going to say love you, but she thought about it twice. The consequences would be too huge for them to burden. "-really treasure your friendship **"**

 **May bring them more than just a little trouble...**

"What do you mean by in love!?" The white haired hybrid girl, asked in a fluster "They are gonna kill you if they find out!"

 **And with the trouble of the contract...**

"And I declare you, husband and wife" The priest announced "You may now kiss the bride"

As if on cue, Kazuto raised the veil from the face of the woman he was now married to, to unmask it and finally see her face.

 **A lot of things may go wrong...**

The sight in front of him was Alicia crying silently. Apparently she had discovered it sooner. She turned on her heels and ran, ran until she ran out of breath and then walked as far from the kingdom as she could go.

 **But they will meet nice allies...**

"I'm Alys and this is my twin sister Madeleine" The curious child of a white colored hair (just like the other girl's), and black bear ears told her.

/\\\

"So humans, huh? Don't trust so much in them, dearie. Just look at what they did to me!" Gloriana warned her "And stop calling me 'Mrs. Gloriana', just Margaret would be perfectly fine"

/\\\

"Just pretend you know nothing and your loved ones will be safe. If you don't, they'll find you and annihilate you, at best" The white parrot that lay in front of her, said.

/\\\

"Will you stop following me?"

"And what if I don't?" Asuna challenged.

"You shouldn't answer a question with another question." The winged man, now morphed in the shape of a black eagle.

/\\\

 **And with their help...**

"You can count with us!"

"Consider it done, princess"

"You own me a favor..."

"Definitely not..!"

 **Will they manage to escape the destiny imposed on them?**

"Kazuto-kun...!"

"Asuna...!

 **THE MARRIAGE CONTRACT.**

"Don't you ever think like that again, you hear me!?"

"Told you, totally over heels for ya"

"What do you think you're even saying!?"

 **Only in Fanfiction.**


End file.
